


Love＆Hate

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love＆Hate

///伴着舞池里震耳欲聋的音乐，男男女女疯狂的挥舞双手欢呼，每个人都配合着DJ的轰炸音乐陷入自己的世界狂欢。

在舞池中央，最耀眼的莫过于正和旁人贴身热舞的金容仙，周围的男人们都蠢蠢欲动盯着这尤物，等待猎食的最佳时机，只要金容仙在，她就会是全场的焦点。

“抱歉，借过一下，借过一下”

在人群外围，身穿白衬衫黑长裤，鼻梁上还挂着一副眼镜的文星伊，一副柔弱知识分子样，与这舞池的气氛格格不入。

她把西装外套搭在一只手臂上，一边低声下气的道歉接受旁人白眼一边努力挤进舞池中央。

正沉醉于调情的金容仙突然被一只手抓着手腕穿过人群直直拽出舞池，不用想都知道是谁，“干什么啊文星伊！”

“我们回家再说”文星伊头也不回，她此刻只做一件事就是要把金容仙带出酒吧，回家。

金容仙甩开她的手站定，怒气冲冲，“回家？我朋友还在里面！”

“朋友？就你那群狐朋狗友？！”文星伊提高了音量，把她逼到墙边。

“是，我的朋友就是狐朋狗友！你文大教授的朋友才称得上朋友！”金容仙横着脸推了她一下回道。

“我们好不容易在一起，不要吵架，好吗”因为身边有人路过，文星伊上前抓住了金容仙的双手，压低声音哄她。

“是我想吵？”金容仙依旧不屈不挠，推开文星伊的手瞪着她。

“对不起”

“我不需要你的道歉！”

“对不起，是我不对”文星伊垂下眼，“我们回家，好吗”

面对文星伊眼里满满的真挚和愧疚，金容仙最后还是妥协了跟她回家。

可明明最可笑的是，十二点半已过，女朋友在舞池和别的男人热舞，这种事也只有文星伊低头道歉了。

文星伊工作太忙，所以没能更多的陪在她身边，她以为这就是金容仙在外面寻欢的理由。她把所有的问题归到自己没有给金容仙更多的爱上，是自己有错在先，于是放纵了她一次又一次。

文星伊拿着她的包，金容仙不让她牵手，她只能跟在金容仙身后，给她开车门再回到驾驶室。两人在一起以来，文星伊对她的无微不至从未变过。

车里的气氛低到冰点，不过文星伊已经习惯金容仙这样的冷暴力，她尽量让自己的语气听起来开朗一点，“晚饭吃了吗？”

没有得到回应，金容仙低头玩着手机，文星伊又问道，“饿吗？”

其实她更愿意金容仙和她吵，那样至少金容仙会和她说话，骂她也好打她也罢。可金容仙最常做的却是沉默，对文星伊沉默。

两个人回到家里，低气压持续。

金容仙甩掉鞋走到客厅就坐到沙发上拿出手机，她总有人可以聊天，从早上睁眼开始到晚上闭眼。

后进门的文星伊默默地把她甩出去的高跟捡回放进鞋柜，看了眼沙发上的金容仙，到厨房开灶做饭。她之前并不擅长做饭，和金容仙在一起之后才开始学习厨艺。

一开始金容仙兴致冲冲的说喜欢厨艺，说喜欢情侣间一起做饭的感觉，文星伊便陪着她学，只是不知道什么时候开始这变成了她一个人的工作。

从记事开始就天生只对数字敏感的她永远记不住除了专业外的事，却记着金容仙所有的口味和喜好，记着金容仙所有说过话。

“吃饭吧”

金容仙抬眼，围着围裙的文星伊站在她面前，领带都还没解下，虽然嘴角带着笑也掩饰不掉她疲倦的神情。

这副像个做错事的孩子的样子让金容仙有些于心不忍，对她招了招手，文星伊立刻就到她跟前蹲下。

金容仙拿下她的眼镜摸上她的脸，眉眼温柔道，“我不是要和你吵架”

“我知道”文星伊乖巧的点点头，她想，是自己陪在容仙的时间太少了才让她这么向往着外面的世界。

“生气吗？”

文星伊抬眸看着金容仙，摇了摇头，覆上她摸着自己脸的手，“我不会对你生气”

金容仙笑了笑，倾身在她的嘴角印上一吻。

迟来的晚饭气氛好了很多，金容仙说了她今天去哪了，尽管中间跳过了很多细节，文星伊也不追问，她只是单纯的开心金容仙愿意和她讲这些。

相反，金容仙不怎么好奇文星伊的一天。她不知道文星伊会站着上一个早上或者一个下午的课。不知道她有多少时间是全心投入科研，在此期间还要挤出时间给学生指导，参加各种会议。

文星伊一天吃几顿饭呢？金容仙没有想过。在她和那些男人坐在各式各样的餐厅谈笑时，文星伊的办公桌上是固定不变的外卖便当。

“我来收拾就好了，你去洗澡吧，早点休息”尽管自己已经累到可以闭眼即睡的程度，文星伊还是把照顾金容仙放在第一位。

等她终于可以上床的时候，金容仙早已在被窝里玩了很久的手机后睡下了。

文星伊轻轻的关了灯躺下，身边的金容仙却突然翻身骑到她身上，文星伊以为她又哪里不开心了，有点紧张的问，“怎么还没睡？”

“等你”

把文星伊轻易地玩弄于股掌之间绝对是金容仙最拿手的，单单两个字就足以让文星伊心花怒放。而这一切，金容仙利用的，就是文星伊单纯的爱情。

在情迷意乱到高潮让人意识模糊那一刻，身下人软绵绵地抱着她，像是给文星伊刚才的一番努力一点报酬。

“我爱你”

这话几分真几分假，谁都心知肚明，但文星伊还是欺骗自己，金容仙也是爱她的，就是自己爱她那样。

///很可惜，这样的生活，是常态。

每次都是在文星伊的道歉和金容仙的示好中循环。当然金容仙也不是每一次都那么好说话，更多的时候，文星伊还是得接受冷战，睡沙发。

金容仙占着文星伊对她的宠爱有恃无恐，只要给文星伊一点甜头，她们就可以和好如初。

尽管越来越多时候面对金容仙的冷眼会冒出放手的念头。

但如果没有发生这件事，文星伊还是会选择装傻装愣下去，因为某种程度上讲，金容仙也离不开她。

可眼前的照片，已经让她最后一点火焰熄灭。

这一次，她对金容仙，彻底的心灰意冷了。

文星伊觉得自己真的很可笑，在这段感情里，她就像没了灵魂的行尸，双脚悬空游走在金容仙的冷酷和热情之间，被侵占所有还要笑着接受。

老实说，文星伊嫉妒她的爱气势如虹，金容仙是人气居高不下的天后，她的脚下跪倒着多少人，只是唯有文星伊这个傻子拼死效忠。

自己是有多卑微，才能做到这个地步。

文星伊终于找到借口，她要趁着醉意上心头，表达所有感受。

金容仙回到家，对于文星伊坐在地上，身边倒了一地的空酒瓶这个场面很意外。在此之前，文星伊没有打电话给她问需不需要去接她也已经让她有些不安了。

毕竟是几年的恋人，她了解文星伊不是爱喝酒的人，更不会酗酒。

文星伊做事向来是中规中矩的，如果出现了反常情况，那么只能说明，出问题了。

不爱喝酒不代表酒量差，文星伊很清楚自己接下来要做的事。

“结束吧，我们”

文星伊见到她，开口就是这话，显得有些突兀，金容仙甚至一时没反应过来，直到她看清楚地上那几张照片。

“我，我可以给你解释！”

“我不想知道！拜托...不要告诉我！”文星伊站起来要走，她强忍着泪水让自己表现的坚强一点。

“等等！”金容仙也意识到事情的严重性，急忙抱着她的腰，脸颊贴着她的背，文星伊知道她在哭也感受到了她的颤抖。

“你爱我的不是我，是虚荣”

哪个女生不愿意有文星伊这样的女朋友呢，名校数学系最年轻的教授，在这座城市有车有房有名望，是从出生就已经属于上层阶级的人。而这样的人无条件的爱着她，才显得她的出众。

金容仙摇着头，“不是...”，文星伊说得不对，金容仙承认虚荣心的存在，但她是真真切切爱着文星伊的，即使她犯错。

“我可以放手”文星伊不理会此刻金容仙的无措，放下最后一句话，“我的心，没有你的位置了”

其实文星伊不知道这颗心的准确位置在哪，她只感受到从腹部涌起的酸楚，顺着体液往上冲，似乎扼住她的喉咙几乎让她喘不过气，原来，这就是痛吗？

文星伊抓住背后紧紧箍着自己腰的双手，狠心放开，眼泪早已满面，顺着下巴砸到地面上。

“文星伊...”金容仙以为，文星伊总是放不下她的，她残留的眷恋是自己在这场爱情中最后的筹码。

可这一次，她彻底的失算了，文星伊没有对这一声呼唤做出回应。

文星伊早就想到了现在的情况，她最怕的，也是金容仙叫她的名字，对于金容仙的需要，她总是无条件的满足。

心软是最致命的脆弱，她知道自己只要一回头，一切就会前功尽弃，在金容仙面前溃不成军。

苍白的手推开苍白的厮守，金容仙无力的滑跪坐在地上，眼睁睁的看着最深爱她的文星伊离开，离开这个她曾称之为家的地方。

她们的爱情已经残破不堪，是金容仙亲手搭建起了它，又亲手毁了它。

///数学系文教授的研究生课堂上，课间休息。

文星伊在白板写下一句话，「我爱她」，要同学们改成逆否命题。

下面的学生很快就回答，“她不爱我”

“不是的”文星伊摇摇头，“先换一种形式，如果有一个人是我，那么这个人爱她。” 

接着她转身在白板上写下逆否命题，最后一刻，她停笔的瞬间，课室很安静。

「如果一个人不爱她，那么，这个人，不是我」

THE END


End file.
